Unfolding Origami
by thir13enth
Summary: Chapter 5: Konan and Pein finally have alone time but forget that the door isn't quite closed behind them. A collection of drabbles and shorts. Konan/Pein/Nagato/Yahiko
1. you have a weird name

**Well, so begins the Challenge of making 100 one shots of the Ame Orphans Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, and well Pein is technically two of them, so he's included too. **

**And well, if you're reading this before Number 40: Rated (M) is out, sorry to have raised your hopes with the description of it in the story summary. I would have published it as a separate piece, but I love these three so I knew I was going to be writing a lot, found the 100 Challenge thing, and set to work.**

**So enjoy the entire ride! Hope to be seeing you along the way! Feel free to skip around and stuff, none of the stories have to be connected, unless you want to visualize it that way. I think once I'm at a certain point, I'm going to just insert an index of all the short stories with the mini captions as a kind of table of contents.**

**Aite, I've said enough, here goes nothing:**

* * *

><p><strong>introduction <strong>

_(you have a weird name…)_

* * *

><p>He was crumpled on the ground, knees up into his face, arms guarding the ball of himself to keep from the penetrating cold. His thin shirt had a few holes here and there, tattered, but he didn't notice because he was already chilled beyond numb in the frozen rain. Wind and rain created frigid bullets that sometimes ricocheted off the stone pavement and drenched him again.<p>

He shivered as Chibi, the stray dog that had been following him around whimpered. He agreed with the emaciated dog, who barely had enough fur left on him to cover the scattered bald patches that stretched across his hide. Even the fleas couldn't linger anymore on the Chibi's rashes, wet and uncomfortable.

He wasn't sure what was colder: the outside of him out in the rain or the inside of him that twisted and squirmed in hunger. He wasn't sure about the last time he had eaten, though he remembered it was sunny when he had his last meal. All he had been doing thus far was sleeping from being so tired trying to concentrate on things besides food and water.

Once this rain stopped, once the dreaded rain stopped, he'd go out and fetch some food for himself and Chibi, move away from his neighborhood, who had well known his face—they had only seen it too many times, a small frail fair skinned boy with once bright but now dull red hair, knocking door after door begging for food, warmth…love.

A pair of feet strolled up to him, and his eyes widened in fright. Oh god, the last time he had thought someone was reaching out to him…

A hand dropped down to meet his eye level. Slowly and cautiously, he trailed up the arm to look at the face who owned the outstretched hand, and his eyes met soft grey eyes and a curve of a smile.

He made sure that he wasn't just seeing this kind façade, made sure that those eyes weren't bullying, fresh for fight, blood thirsty, like the previous ones that had gifted him the bruises on his arms and ribs and had stolen the food he had recently acquired from a generous family.

But there she was. An angel.

An angel amidst all the despair and darkness surrounding him. He forgot the rain, wind, cold, hunger, thrist; it melted under her warm benevolent gaze.

In her hand was a loaf of bread.

"Here, eat this," she said.

Weakly, he raised his head and watched her face for any trickery, but saw none.

"Are you sure?" he asked, the only thing he could come up with besides a thanks.

"Yeah…"

He took her other hand and allowed her to help him stand. She was about his height, a girl with blue hair, grey eyes, and she wore an origami light blue flower in her hair. She carried an umbrella, shielding her from the rain. She looked so happy, smile not fakely plastered but genuinely glad to see someone else of her age.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"…Nagato," he replied, looking down in embarrassment at his current worn down state.

She didn't seem to mind, and stepped down to pet Chibi. "Is this your dog?"

"I…guess," Nagato shrugged. "We began to walk together."

"What about your mom and dad?"

Nagato held back sudden choked tears. "They…they're gone."

"Oh…" she said, and gave Nagato a moment of silence. "Then…you're an orphan like me! We can be good friends! You should come with me!"

He looked up at her, eyes questioning her optimism.

"I…" Nagato couldn't believe her. She really was an angel.

"Okay then, come with me!" she exclaimed, repositioning her umbrella to offer him space under it, and continuing to walk through the rain. She turned to beckon him.

He followed after, braving the raindrops that he was just moments ago shying away from.

They walked a bit past the village and into a more rural area away from homes, where no one ever dared to go now in fright of being seen by war soldiers from afar.

They entered a cave, and Nagato was delighted to see candle light. Candle light! This was where someone lived! It's been so long since he had been in a place where someone else lived…

Nagato sat down by a wall, while Konan folded her umbrella and placed it by the entrance of the door. Nagato watched the rain…from inside! He was so happy…he usually had a much closer view of the rain, usually _in_ the rain.

Nagato fingered the bread. An entire loaf!

He looked down at Chibi, who was panting up at him.

"Here…" Nagato broke the bread into two and lay one half down by the dog.

"Konan!" a boy of the same age exclaimed when she came in. He had short spiky orange hair and wildly light blue eyes, which welcomed Konan back but darkened the moment they spotted Nagato.

Nagato looked down.

"What'd you bring him for, Konan?" the boy demanded.

"He was dying…" Konan said.

Yahiko scowled. But his anger seemed slightly mollified.

Chibi whimpered in the back.

"You even brought his dog?" Yahiko groaned. "Geez…what's his name?"

"Chibi," I said.

Yahiko raised an eyebrow. "You have a weird name…"

"No, that's the dog."

"Well then…who are you?"

"…Nagato."

Yahiko crossed his arms and became rational. "Well, we earn our food, so we can't just keep giving it away to random strangers," he said, adopting a tough attitude again.

"Stop being so selfish," Konan reprimanded her friend. "We can't be hypocrites and not let others have food when we complain about the same thing every morning."

Yahiko bit his bottom lip, knowing what Konan said was true. He turned back to Nagato.

He flashed Nagato a cheeky smile in apology. "Uh, sorry about that." He stretched out a hand. "I'm Yahiko! Nice to meet you!"

Nagato tentatively shook his hand and introduced himself again. "I'm Nagato."

Yahiko interrupted him, "You told me, I know—"

"Yahiko's just very rude," Konan excused.

Nagato lip's curved into a smile, something he hadn't been able to do in a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>thirteenth<strong>


	2. everything about him

**Thanks for the favorites/story alerts! (Though reviews would be dandy :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>love<strong>

_(everything about him)_

* * *

><p>"God, I hate the rain!" Yahiko bellowed when he noticed a few drops fall into the hideout from the slightly cracked roof. "The rain ruins everything! It never stops!"<p>

Nagato and I looked down, knowing that Yahiko was going to go into his 'rain' rant that he announced at least once every other week. I rolled my eyes at Nagato, and Nagato stifled a laugh behind his long straight red bangs.

Yahiko adopted his declarative posture, the one where he looked as though he were about to make a speech in front of hundreds of people. He crossed his arms, straightened his back and stared out straight in front of him with sharp sky eyes, tangerine hair wild and unkempt.

"It's like this country is crying all the time! This country is getting trampled over by war all the time! And all Amekagure can do is rain! Weep! This country is so pathetic! I _hate _this country!"

Nagato and I listened intently. We couldn't help it—each and every time he would speak, his passionate voice was something that quieted the distractions so that all we could hear were smooth audacious words coming from his lips.

"We're going to show this country what it means to be shinobi, and show everyone what it means to come from Amekagure ourselves!" he declared, and Nagato and I nodded our heads in vigorous agreement. Yes! We would carry this dream of ours until the very end! We would show the world!

And now, I watch him several years later, after the three of us had grown out of the remaining naivety that we had left.

He's still the charismatic leader that we have always known to be.

He stands, in the speech posture we know so well. His arms are crossed in front of him, two hands resting on the handle of his large sword, point stabbed in the muddy earth below. His back is straight, defying the heavy downpour of rain, and even through the low visibility of the rain we can see his striking blue eyes as he looks out ahead of him.

He stands in front of a crowd of hundreds now.

"Akatsuki! We join to obliterate the violence of this world!"

Cheers erupt in the crowd. Arms punch the air.

There is more than just Nagato and I now. There are many who take comfort in his voice. Many more that rekindle what spirit they have left by the sparks Yahiko creates.

Yahiko joins me later, after his declarations are over. I cannot help but see the Yahiko I knew those years ago and compare him to the Yahiko that stands before me. Now, taller, stronger, but still with the same spirit and leadership.

He cracks a small grin at me, and I smile in return.

He tilts his head up to the rain that falls over us.

"You used to complain about the rain all the time," I say.

"I still do," he replies after a moment, looking down at me. "I always will." His face twists for a very slight second and then he explains, "Well, I have to admit though…I've grown to love the rain and this country that it spills over."

I laugh once, silently.

"No really," he defends. "I love this country—look at how far we've come, Konan! There's been so much progress!" His eyes sparkle, or perhaps it's the reflection of the scattered raindrops.

"I love everything about Amekagure," he continues. "The rain, the muddy crops, the overfilling rain buckets, the leaks in the roof…everything, _everything_ that makes this country for what it is! I love the warm fires that are always burning inside houses, love the cold fresh air that blesses us after the long rainfall, love the puddles the kids splash in, love the homes they return to, love the people…"

His voice trails but my eyes have already looked up at him, even though I tell myself that he isn't referring to anyone in particular.

But my eyes meet his blue oceans.

He didn't look away from me.

"The people…" he repeats softly. "I love the people."

And here, his eyes leaves mine, shifting to look forward to the east horizon.

I look down and figure out what to say.

Does he realize that Amekagure loves him as much as he loves it? Did he realize that the people willingly follow his lead because they love him?

Does he realize that…some…love everything about him? The stubborn orange hair, blazing blue eyes, the smirk drawn over his firm jaw, the broad shoulders that mimic his brave dares, the silk hard voice that declares his steadfast beliefs, the heartwarming spirit…

"You're the leader; the people of Amekagure love you, too," I say quietly.

He looks back at me, stunned perhaps, surprise scrawled on his face.

He holds me under his gaze for another moment, then shrugging off the surprise, he laughs and feigns arrogance, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well…I do as well."

* * *

><p><strong>thir13enth<strong>


	3. she was a real beauty

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>light <strong>

_(she was a real beauty)_

* * *

><p>Konan was a real beauty.<p>

Even from such a young age, it was obvious she would bloom.

The girl was gifted with hair that grew a deep river blue, glossed over her face with a shimmer that reminded people of the glitter the sun basked the ocean in at sunset. Her locks were straight, abundant, and she scooped it all up gracefully, into a neat but natural bun, tucked behind a carefully crafted light blue origami flower.

Her eyes were an indescribable shade of grey, something between the ash of a warm fire and the dark silver fur of a predaceous cat. They shone like the moon, liquid night pooled at the center of the orbs. Her eyes were always smiling, no matter what the circumstance; and one of the saddest things to witness were her glazed eyes holding back tears that she wanted to hide. She'd blink the pain away, unintentionally catching a few tears on her long thick eyelashes.

Below her button nose, full lips would always be curved into a smile as well. Her young grin was infamously infectious, flush against her smooth round face. Her optimism was precious, rare in the midst of all the rain and sorrow of where she lived and grew up in, and although her eyes are no longer naïve, her heart is still kind and benevolent, quick to outstretch a hand to someone behind her.

Dainty fingers of fair skin were nimble and controlled when she would, with graceful expertise, fold art from whatever paper she had available, transforming sheets into bouquets of roses, herds of animals, clouds of butterflies…she could put a smile on anyone's face when she presented her creations. People were rather ungrateful about paper, as it was seen everywhere, but she taught them to look at each scrap another way. Each fold, each crease was made swiftly and with care, as if she was nursing a baby animal in her small hands. The fresh and crisp art would then appear suddenly, and she'd sometimes infuse chakra into it, breathing life into flat sheets, molding them to reality.

Divinity, in the most human form.

An angel.

She was so beautiful, it was easy for others to fall in love with her.

And whenever he saw her, his eyes would light up.

* * *

><p><strong>Up to you who 'he' is.<strong>

**thir13enth**


	4. it makes no difference who we are

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>dark<strong>

_(it makes no difference who we are)_

* * *

><p>Night might have been their favorite time of the day.<p>

With the day's work behind them, nothing else to look at but the sky, nothing more to do than fall asleep, the dark protected them in ways that the sun never could.

And the best part of the night?

"The peace and quiet, of course," answered Nagato, leaning back against the wall of the temporary shelter that they had conquered for the past few days.

"No…" Yahiko retorted, his head resting on his hands. "It's gotta be the moon."

But Konan shook her head. "The stars are the best part of the night."

Yahiko scrunched up his nose and crawled over to where Konan sat, hugging her knees. He gazed in the same direction she did, letting the moonlight fall on his face as well. He squinted his eyes.

"You can barely see the stars," he said, dismissive of her opinion.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I know they're there."

"Pah, what's the point then, Konan? They're nothing to look at."

"I wish, you idiot," she replied.

"You believe in that childish stuff still?"

Konan wouldn't say that she thought the heavens would grant her wishes—but she did admit that she cast her heart upon the flecks of light. It gave her hope, one of the few things that she knew she had left in the world aside from her two good friends.

"Don't act like you don't look for shooting stars yourself," Nagato reminded Yahiko.

Yahiko was dismayed, turning to his red-headed friend. "I already got over them. I had a ton of things to wish for…and I'm still waiting. It doesn't happen—only the people that are lucky get what they want."

Before the air turned stale with his rather depressing remark, Konan replied, "But everyone can make a wish still, whether they're going to get it or not."

She turned her head back up to the empty sky. "That's why I love the stars—they don't ask for much, and you can tell them all your hopes and you won't be judged. You can be tall or short, be rich or poor, be girl or boy—it makes no difference who we are, we're allowed to dream."

Nagato agreed with a light 'mhm' of his lips.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "You guys are such babies."

But the two of them weren't surprised at all when they heard that same mouth later whispering to the heavens when he had deemed them asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>These three are so cute-it's too bad that they've all passed :(<strong>


	5. stumble upon

**Whoops! Haven't updated on this in a while, so I thought I might check in with a quick drabble before I'm off again!**

**The original theme was 'rated' but the only 'rated' thing here will be the author notes, since I'm going to have this one shot rated M. :P Well actually, it's not as bad of an M story…but I'll leave this to your imaginations…**

* * *

><p><strong>rated (m)<strong>

_(stumble upon)_

* * *

><p>Already aroused, lips bitten many times, they stumbled into his room, still clutching at each other's cloaks, both slipping off even before they got the chance to close the door.<p>

There was no pause in their kiss as he walked blindly backwards, guiding her as well, their feet sometimes tripping on each other's, his left hand removing itself from an embrace and waving out behind him in an attempt to try to feel his way around the room.

His left calf hit the side of his bed with a thud, and with a groan, he tripped backwards onto the mattress, her following right after his body, until they landed on the soft plush, bouncing once and their teeth gently knocking together on the impact.

At least, she, lying on top, raised her head, her two hands on either side of his head propping her upper body slightly over him.

She took a deep breath, through her mouth, while he marveled at how the heavy breathing quivered through her entire body, abdomen rising and falling, thorax widening and narrowing, breasts wavering, hovering.

In the middle of her labored breaths, she huffed out a silence laugh and smiled down at him, eyes liquid ash, onyx pools wide and dilated, cheeks flushed rose, and the slightly sparkle of moisture at her lips.

She bowed her head back down into the crook of his neck hot humid breath onto his collar.

He felt a smirk play over his lips and he purred, lips nibbling once at her ear and hands reaching down to undo the rest of her clothing, later caressing the goosebumps that formed over her legs and separating her knees, placing one to each side of his hips so that he could reach down to remove his own pants before returning to message the backs of her thighs.

He raised his arms obligingly so that his shirt, the final layer, could be thrown off to the side. He shuddered once because of the rush of cold air spilling over his bare skin and then once again with her warm gingers trailing up his ribs.

She bent down to kiss him again, but he refused to take it, instead rolling her back onto the center of the mattress, effectively switching positions, her blue locks in a swirling mess under her head.

He blew some bands off her face and kissed her once on the lips before moving his mouth to her neck to first nip and lick a small portion of skin before breathing butterfly kisses from her collarbone up to her jaw, warm lips and cold metal piercings mixing temperatures over her skin.

He kissed her once more on the lips and stopped, poised over her body on his elbows, unkempt orange hair falling over his face and rippled lavender irises reflecting her image back to her.

Face hanging centimeters above hers, he nudged her chin with his nose in question, to which she licked his lips in approval.

And so they moved in sync.

"Mm…"

A gasp from her.

"Hm?"

A moan.

A sigh from him.

"Oh…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…yeah…"

"Hm?"

"Mhm."

"Like this?"

"Yes...oh god…"

"Mmm…"

A click.

"Huh?" he growled.

"Hm?"

"Leader-sama!"

"What the fuck—"

"Tobi wants to know what Leader-sama and Konan-chan are—"

"Get the fuck out!"

A splash of shuriken.

A slam.

* * *

><p><strong>XD – Reviews please?<strong>

**thir13enth**


End file.
